Snippets
by Kore-of-Myth
Summary: There's so much you can learn in a single one hundred word snippet. Read on for eventually twenty-five different character snippets. For mackgirl's Character Challenge.
1. Narcissa: Improper

**This fic is in response to mackgirl's Character Challenge. Each chapter will be an unrelated oneshot on a different character at exactly one hundred words.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to Rowling...the lucky duck!**

* * *

_Narcissa: Improper_

Her mother would never have approved. Druella Black, was after all the epitome of perfect behavior, and would have smacked the behavior down in an instant.

Yet Narcissa couldn't help but smile and laugh softly, as Draco gurgled and burped happily. The company they were with, refused to stop staring – as if they had never seen a joyful infant. Of course that couldn't be true – the woman had babes on their arms as well, yet they were quiet and too still.

Narcissa didn't care, and ignored the pointed looks from Lucius. Damn propriety and making good impressions with the others.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Percy: Glasses

_Percy: Glasses_

It happened too fast for Percy. He would have liked to prepare – Percy was talented at making lists and believed firmly in practice. But Penelope leaned in towards him as they studied, and Percy, startled, couldn't think anything other that _eep!_ before their lips crashed towards each other.

The kiss wasn't as nice as Percy had hoped. They were inexperienced; neither being the sort to have been in relationships before. It didn't help that Percy's glasses got in the way, and Penelope had garlic bread earlier. But still, it was their first kiss, and Percy would leave it as that.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed and added me to alerts! Next chapter will be Gabrielle Delacour!**


	3. Gabrielle: Hair

_Gabrielle: Hair_

At times, Gabrielle hated her hair. No, not just her hair – her looks entirely. Nine times out of ten, she cursed her veela blood.

Yes, it was nice at times that Gabrielle – at only thirteen - was always an object of male attention. It was sometimes pleasant how all she had to do was bat her eyelashes innocently to get something done for her. But…it caused problems. Ones her _maman_ and Fleur didn't seem to notice. The rude comments – the heated glares – the solitude and lack of 'real friends'. It didn't seem worth it.

Raising the scissors, grinning, she _cut._

* * *

**I like this side of Gabrielle...she's really an underwritten character in the books. Teenage rebellion, much?**

**Thanks to all reviewers! Next chapter will be Molly!**


	4. Molly: Homemade

_Molly: Homemade_

"Hullo," called Molly. The Muggle-obsessed boy grinned at her, cheeks turning pink and offsetting his freckles. She grinned back, sliding into the seat across from him in the compartment.

Molly dug in her pocket and pulled out a small brown bag. The smell of cinnamon and spice was overwhelming – much the way Arthur's personality was. Molly didn't mind though on either, as sometimes things were better when they filled your senses completely.

She smiled. "I've got homemade biscuits. Want one?"

Their hands brushed together too closely to be anything other than overwhelming for both. _Thanks mum, for the cooking lessons._

* * *

**I love this ship, though hardly write them or read them. /Shrugs/ Thanks to all those who are reviewing - I'd be extremely happy if you keep doing so.**

**Next up is Gilderoy!**


	5. Gilderoy: Exclusive

_Gilderoy: Exclusive_

Near a cot in a hospital room a nightstand sits. If you drift closer to the table, a newspaper can be seen in the dark, and if you whisper _lumos_, reading it you would find it an exclusive edition of the Daily Prophet, and might glimpse the following:

"_-Recent developments say that renowned adventurer, author, and recent teacher Gilderoy Lockhart has lost his memory. I, as Rita Skeeter, have not been able to find out the reasons why as of yet, though I'll let you, dear readers know as soon as possible. Mr. Lockhart has been relocated to St. Mungo's-"_

* * *

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Here's an extra chapter today! Next one will be up tomorrow...and it'll be Colin's turn!**

**Please take the time to review!**


	6. Colin: Magic

_Colin: Magic_

Colin Creevy always knew he had magic in him. He looked at things in a different way than other people, and he'd noticed things other didn't. When he tried to explain what he'd seen others wouldn't understand, not seeing it. It was this that led to him getting his first camera.

He'd try to focus the lens, capturing the moment as he saw it, sometimes quickly, others painstakingly repositioning the items to get it right. Or rather – to what he saw.

When the pictures were brought out of the darkroom everyone knew – Colin's eyes and fingers produced magic, few could.

* * *

**I was surprised out how excited people were for this chapter...here's Colin then folks! I hope it led up to your expectations!**

**Thanks for all the sweet reviews - please keep sending them my way! Next up is Rolf though it's quite fluffy...**


	7. Rolf: American

_Rolf: American_

He shouldn't have been surprised at the Quibbler reporter's appearance. Though nearly ten years older, Rolf _had_ heard of Luna Lovegood and her quirky ways.

"Can you tell me about the American winged brinzes?" she asked dreamily. Nibbling on a sugar quill and dressed in vivid purple, she _was_ everything he had heard. Right down to the unique earrings – shaped like salamanders in green. Her light eyes were open in eager anticipation. Some of her had had wisped out of her bun, framing her face in an ethereal aura.

Grinning, Rolf began to spin his tale to his ready audience.

* * *

**First attempt at this ship...and as much as I love Luna paired with other characters, I _do_ think Rolf and Luna have chemistry.**

**Virtual cookies to all those who are reviewing! Thanks so much! Next chapter is Dean - possibly my favorite 'snippet' so far.**


	8. Dean: Red

_Dean: Red_

He shades the figure, frowning. It's not right. He flips the pencil (quills are rubbish for sketching) and erases the line. He begins again, trying to get the curve of the hip exact, the shape of her smile, the way the wind tossed her hair.

For how long he's taking (especially in comparison to his usual speed) he should be done. Yet even when he leans back, taking in the sketch. To a casual observed it _does_ look finished yet Dean knows it isn't. It's not right – it's not perfect. Especially without color.

Red is filled in. He tilts his head, trying to mimic the uniqueness, the hair that is _her_. When he leans back at last, he hopes that this time he has it right.

It's not though. Dean crumples the paper, throwing it amongst the others scattered about the tent. How could he ever hope to capture Ginny on paper, when he couldn't capture her in reality?

* * *

**Okay, this one is longer than usual. Couldn't bring myself to shorten it – this is quite possibly my favorite so far.**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers – next chapter should be Severus!**


	9. Severus: Token

_Severus: Token_

A ribbon was interwoven between the boy's fingers.

"_Oh Sev! You got it!"_

He rubbed the old frayed the thing in remembrance of cheerier times.

"_Let's pretend you're a knight and I'm a lady! Here – you keep that. It's a token of my affection."_

The memory used to bring slight color to his cheeks. Tears slid down them now.

"_Keep it forever and ever Sev! Don't lose it!"_

"_What if I fall out of your favor, sweet Lady?"_

"_That'll never happen, dear knight. But if so…keep it, Sev. Always."_

Severus sniffed and clutched it more tightly, crumpling it. Forever…

* * *

**I love Severus.../sniff/ Before I went all Labyrinth crazy I was a complete Sevvy fangirl...Jareth took his place though.../grins/**

**Thanks to all the reviewers as well as the lurkers! It's so great to hear from you all! Next chapter is Pansy!**


	10. Pansy: Native

_Pansy: Native_

Pansy always prided herself of her pureblood, her nearly in place engagement to Draco, and the wealth her family possessed. She considered herself more of a true member, a _native,_ than any of the filthy mudbloods.

Pansy knew that they couldn't possibly feel the same _togetherness_ that she did when surrounded by magic. She knew – just by being in the same room – that she belonged here in the world of magic – nowhere else. This was her home, her life, her sanctuary.

And yet…looking towards the rejoicings of the battle of Hogwarts, Pansy felt out of place.

This terrified her.

* * *

**A/N: My first attempt at Pansy. I'm not sure I liked how this turned out...**

**Next up will be a fluffy Ginny piece. The angst is getting to me...**

**Please review!**


	11. Ginny: Puking

_Ginny: Puking_

Harry woke up rather unfavorably. It shouldn't have been, but it was mainly to do with the fact Mrs. Potter was beside him. As well as the distinct sound of retching from the bathroom in the hall.

Heading over to the loo, Harry called in. "Are you alright?"

The door slammed open. Ginny leaned against the doorframe, face pale, and with a crazed look in her eyes. Harry stepped back unintentionally. "Ginny?"

"I'm pregnant," she said. The fierce look returned and she gripped her wand. "It's your fault."

Harry had the good sense to run before the hex hit him.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, the joys of marriage...Thanks to all those who are reviewing - next chapter will be Remus! **

**On another note - I've recently opened up an additional account here on FanFiction. Aside from this tale, oneshot or two, and the multi-chapter story in the works 'The Greengrass Girls', all future HP stories will be posted there. If you're interested, please add 'Dea Avernorum' to your alerts! Thanks!**


	12. Remus: Kitchen

_Remus: Kitchen_

Remus Lupin came in one evening from patrolling to find his wife, Tonks experimenting in the kitchen. She wore an apron, and even a chef's hat. Remus admitted she looked beautiful – and even the bump behind the apron added to the image.

Tonks turned, grinning and abandoning the pot of soup.

Definitely not a good idea.

The cover shot up from the pot, slamming against the ceiling. The hot broth splashed out across the whole room, coating the couple, the books, the records, _everything. _It stung slightly, and they were drenched.

Tonks and Remus just shared a look and laughed.

* * *

_A/N: I love these characters but had never written them before. Hopefully they came out alright..._

_Thanks again to all my reviewers! I love hearing from you all. Next chapter will be Mandy Brocklehurst._


	13. Mandy: Potion

_Mandy: Potion_

The dark skinned girl scowled at her cauldron. Lisa laughed, thinking Mandy was imitating the professor. It did match, but Mandy was honestly annoyed.

Why couldn't it be Ravenclaws and Slytherins who had Potions together instead of with the Hufflepuffs? Perhaps then, things wouldn't go flying across the classroom and landing in cauldrons. Mandy's potion was supposed to be a cerulean blue, and was now red.

Mandy scowled more. If _Daphne_ was here, perhaps she wouldn't get in trouble with Snape. How was she to explain that she'd have detention this evening for 'purposefully' ruining her potion to her friend?

**A/N: Yes, that was the only one-time mentioned, Mandy Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw. Lisa Turpin, and Daphne Greengrass were the others mentioned...Erm, yeah, this could be seen as a companion to 'Little Lies' if you'd like to see it as such, but it's fine on it's own!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and lurkers! Next chapter is Millicent Bulstrode!**


	14. Millicent: Eye

_Millicent: Eye_

Her mother – a gorgeous woman who Millicent envied greatly, had told her once that _beauty was in the eye of the beholder._ Millicent hadn't understood, and so Mrs. Bulstrode led her to a mirror and whispered in her ear, as they looked at their reflections.

"_Look, Millie. There's different kinds of beauty. There's that which is because they look appealing – or because they are very kind. There's others too – everyone's beautiful in their own way. Don't make that face at me! Take a look at your eyes – they're so dark they're nearly black. How many girls have such pretty eyes?"_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I really like this one - Millicent is another underwritten character, though more recognizable.**

**By request for more Major Characters - next chapter will be Sirius. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers - we're nearly at a hundred, my second fic to ever beat that number so I'm pretty ecstatic...I'd love it if we could hit the three digits this chapter!**


	15. Sirius: Azkaban

_Sirius: Azkaban_

"You became _what_?"

"Animagi, Remus."

Do you have a death wish or want to go to Azkaban?"

"Azkaban?" Sirius scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

"It's illegal!" Remus growled. "You'll get sent there – that's what happens when you break the law!"

Sirius snorted. "We'll be careful, Moony. It's not like someone's going to find out. Or are you planning of telling about the adventures we'll have?"

Remus threw his hands in the air, in exasperation. "That's it – when you get sent to Azkaban don't think I'm going to get you out or even try to hear your side of things!"

* * *

**A/N: I nearly went uber-angsty on this one - couldn't really get in the mood. Partially because my computer kept randomly playing happy, upbeat music. **

**Thanks again to all my reviewers - **mackgirl** filled out the 100th review! Double thanks to her on that - this fic wouldn't be here without her challenge.**

**Next chapter is Minerva McGonagall...(yes, Mickey, RadicalReason)**


	16. Minerva: Nougat

_Minerva: Nougat_

It wasn't often that she indulged in her favorite sweet. Minerva was rather good about hiding her fascination with the creamy treat from everyone but the Headmaster. He seemed to know _everything_ no matter how well it was concealed. Minerva disliked that – he was good natured about it, but still it was _snooping_!

She rather wished at times that he didn't know so he couldn't use the information to tease her, gently, but still teasing. At other times though, she appreciated the box of nougat she'd find in her quarters when she least expected it or after a trying day…

* * *

**A/N: It's only Albus/Minerva if you squint and look at it sideways...**

**Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. Next chapter will be Xenophilius! (If I ever write it that is...) The problem is that I've written all of the 'easy' prompts, and now these updates will be taking a bit longer to get out...**

**Please take the time to review!**


	17. Xenophilius: Floor

_Xenophilius: Floor_

He never would have gone if he had known. Xenophilius Lovegood would have not gone to Diagon Alley – no matter how much his wife and daughter had needed new potion supplies and robes. He would never have gone to Gringotts, or even so much as left the house. By the ears of a spiky tailed winged-dingleman he would not even had left the very room she was in, if he had known.

If he had known he would have come home to his wife lying on the floor, and Luna peering at him with wet, wide eyes. _Maria…_they wept.

* * *

**A/N: ****Would you believe me, if I said I originally was going to write humor for Mr. Lovegood? It's true...unfortunately this came to mind and so here's this angsty drabble. (Oh, and if it isn't obvious, I named Mrs. Lovegood as Maria here. It's rather annoying she isn't named in canon...)**

**Thanks again to all of my reviewers. Next chapter will be Fleur!**


	18. Fleur: Dragon

_Fleur: Dragon_

A dragon? How was she expected to get past a _dragon_?

Fleur would have voiced her concerns, but Madame Maxime would hear none of it. _"Vous devez représenter notre école avec fierté."_

And of course, she couldn't share this with anyone else. Madame was clear on that as well. But even if the other girls didn't notice (for they were all too busy ogling the Durmstrang and Hogwarts boys), Gabrielle did and yet Fleur could not explain what troubled her so.

In despair, Fleur threw down the book and knelt – in the middle of the library -- and prayed for salvation.

* * *

**A/N: Nearly went with Charlie on this one, but I thought it'd be too obvious. The French above translates to 'You must represent our school with pride.' I used an online translator, but if you think I have it wrong please let me know, and how to fix it…**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers – next chapter is Peter Pettigrew.**


	19. Peter: Detonatators

_Peter: Detonators_

Peter knew Sirius would go after him eventually – he would, the moment he learned. Peter had hoped though that he would be under enough protection, and far enough away for that to not matter.

But the Dark Lord was dead, and Sirius was nearing, ready to murder.

Quick thinking was never Peter's strong suit, but luckily he had had a plan ever since he turned robes. Odd, that a spell that Sirius had discovered in a dark book– a spell similar to that of Muggle detonators – would be his downfall.

Whipping out knife and wand, Peter got ready to scream.

* * *

**A/N: Did you think I was going to make you like him? I don't think even I could bring myself to do that...**

**Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers - next chapter will be Ron (I think).**


	20. Ron: Suffocation

_Ron: Suffocation_

The relationship was based on snogging. It _was_ good snogging, but that was all there was to it.

Ron felt at times that Lavender suffocated him – he couldn't do anything without her knowing, or poking in. He couldn't so much as _look_ at his best friend let alone talk to her (not that she was talking to _him_) without Lavender throwing a nutty.

He found himself wondering if all girls were like this when you switched to being more than friends. But then an image of a bushy haired girl would come to mind and that wasn't good at all…

* * *

**A/N: I'm not a Lavender basher, so if it came off that I _was_ that was not my intention. Really.**

**Thanks again to all my reviewers. /sniff/ Only five more chapters left and this fic is done - I think I might cry.**

**Next chapter will be Luna!**


	21. Luna: Kite

_Luna: Kite_

She used to fly kites, wearing sundresses and sailor hats. Her parents would run with her, trying to catch the perfect breeze and laughing.

She doesn't fly kites now though. She wears shapeless robes, and tucks Muggle pencils in her hair. Her father is always at the Quibbler – he's too old to run with her now, and her mother can't run. They laugh sometimes but it's not the same.

She will fly kites eventually. She'll run in elastic shorts and stretchy tops over her huge belly (though her husband will not recommend it) and they'll laugh.

Luna smiles serenely, waiting.

* * *

**A/N: Surprisingly this was one of the harder prompts. I liked how it turned out though.**

**Thanks again to all of you guys who are reading and reviewing! Next chapter is Lily!**


	22. Lily: Pink

_Lily: Pink_

Lily Evans frowned in front of the mirror. She unhappily tugged on the dress. She _knew_ Tuney had picked the pink fluffy dress because it would clash with her hair.

Lily should have been happy that she was going to be at her sister's wedding – let alone a bridesmaid. Still, Lily was annoyed and would rather have been meeting up with James at the Three Broomsticks or with Alice at Madame Malkins. Even Sev at Fortescues…

Taking out her wand, she smirked and the dress became a brilliant green. Content, Lily left the room and ignored her sister's heated glares.

* * *

**A/N: I really liked writing this one - I nearly used this prompt for Remus earlier, though I think this end result was better.**

**Thanks again to all those lovely reviewers - and to those who are lurking! I'm so happy with the way this has turned out. I just took the challenge to have something to work on inbetween 'Possibilities.'.**

**Next chapter will be Hermione!**


	23. Hermione: Carpet

_Hermione: Carpet_

The wizard opened the door, hoping to see his neighbor. Instead he faced a squad of DMLE. He resisted the urge to groan, and instead started a cheery smile and easy lie but was interrupted.

"We've received information that you're housing illegal magic carpets," snapped the bushy haired official. "You can either let us in or we'll take you in."

The wizard gulped, standing aside. Hermione snorted, and moved past. She wasn't even trying that hard, and they were so easy to follow orders.

Oh well. Perhaps she'd have time for a cup of tea before the next ludicrous call…

* * *

**A/N: Another prompt that was surprisingly difficult - nearly went with Arthur Weasely, but Hermione was requested and I gave in.**

**Thanks again to those who've put up with this fic for so long! Next chapter will be Harry.**


	24. Harry: Assistant

_Harry: Assistant_

"Can I help?" Harry found himself asking.

Neville turned, trinkets still in hands. "That'd be great." He pointed. "Could you grab those for me?"

Harry nodded and began. They worked for several hours, moving items to boxes, and then loading them into trunks. At last they were done, and sitting in Neville's empty kitchen they sipped juice.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

Neville looked around, and then back at his packing assistant. "As I'll ever be." He smiled. "I've been waiting for this for years…"

Harry nodded. "You deserve it Neville. They couldn't have picked a better bloke for professor."

* * *

**A/N: I love this one - I can so see Harry escaping from everyone being fanatic to visiting Neville and helping him. Ginny's attitude in 'Nineteen Years Later' gives away that he was quite a close family friend.**

**And as for the next chapter...I think it's sort of fitting I don't mention who it is. I think I told someone (probably RadicalReason) who it would be, but feel free to guess! Thanks again to all of you fantastic reviewers!**


	25. Dennis: Pamphlet

_Dennis: Pamphlet_

Dennis Creevy left the shop, clutching the pamphlet close. Once out of sight, he Apparated back to his house. He ran up the stairs, ending up in his and his late brother's room. Still clutching the pamphlet, he ripped open Colin's drawers and found what he was searching for – Colin's last rolls of undeveloped film.

With the pamphlet on how to develop film in one hand, and Colin's last memories in the other, Dennis felt something he hadn't felt in the past few weeks – something so powerful it brightened up even the darkest of days when all was wrong.

Hope.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was my favorite. :)**

**I've thanked all of those who made this fic happen already, yet I couldn't hit that 'complete' button unless I did so again.**

**First, thanks **mackgirl** for creating this challenge! I'd been looking for something like this to do for a while.**

**Secondly, thanks to my real life sister **Destiny Smithson** who whenever I had inspiration, wordlessly handed me paper and pen. **

**Lastly (but most definitely not least), my reviewers. It was wonderful to read your chapter by chapter reviews, comments, and find so many people put me on favorites and alerts. So thanks again to **Mistymist, mackgirl, SuGaRLily, hermoinelvsronald, Bad Mum, acrochick1992, RadicalReason, Elledreamer, luvdobby, Crina, mustardgirl1128, Dangling.Radishes, respitechristopher, Wind of Freedom, Suzy Doyle, notwritten, Aicalas, Ying-Fa-dono, Scarlet Calathea, ruchi257, and Syjack.

**I'm going to miss the fic now that's it over! I suppose I should get started on 'How the Leaky Was Won' now...**

**-Kore-of-Myth**


End file.
